A laundry treatment apparatus is an electrical household appliances which may include a washing machine, a drying machine, and a combined washing and drying machine for performing both laundry washing and drying operations.
In a laundry drying machine or a combined washing and drying machine, the air discharged from a drum during a drying operation may contain pollutants generated from the laundry. When such pollutants accumulate on the internal components of a laundry treatment apparatus, the laundry treatment apparatus may malfunction.